New Team Member
by Alikko
Summary: A young girl enters the SGC claiming to be from the species who built the Stargates.
1. Chapter 1

New Team Member.

Author's Note: I do not own Stargate SG-1 and this story takes place at the start of season two.

Prologue: Pompeii, 79 A.D

A day after Vesuvius had erupted a girl no older than fifteen picked her way through the ruins. She had black hair, blue eyes and perfect white skin. She had only moved here a few days ago before the volcano had erupted.

She had been in her house when the volcano erupted, luckily she had a defence shield that protected her house. Had she been outside she could have saved some of the people living in the city. She started to walk away from the city.

She came towards a hill, she pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A small space ship appeared and she walked towards it. She sat down on a seat inside the space ship and the ships systems came on. "Okay, let's find somewhere else to live" said the girl and the ship lifted off the ground. It turned invisible so no one could see it.

It took a few days to reach Antarctica, after looking for a new place to live and finding no where. The girl had decided to return to the Ancient outpost. "Right, wake me if anyone uses Ancient technology" said the girl and she walked out of the ship.

She walked towards a small building partly covered by ice and she entered an opening. She headed towards a chair and looked it over. "Almost out of power, but it has enough for now" said the girl and she walked out of the room. She came to a small metal alcove, only big enough for one person to enter and she stepped in it. Then her body started to freeze and after a few minutes she was in stasis.

Chapter One: Investigation.

The girl stepped out of the alcove, stretched and looked around. Everything was the same as she left it except the exit was blocked by ice. "Great, just great" said the girl, she pulled out a gun of some kind and pointed it at the ice. A beam of light erupted from the gun melting the ice. She turned off the beam and her ship was revealed.

She entered the ship turning on the controls and she said "speak to me." Some writing appeared on the screen and she muttered "why didn't you tell me earlier." Getting out of the ship she pointed the gun above her head and began to melt the ice.

A few hours later the ice was melted enough to get the ship through. Climbing into the ship, she turned on the engines and the cloaking device. "Computer make me some civilian clothing and hack into their computer system."

A few minutes later she had changed into a tank top, jeans and white and blue jacket. Sitting at the controls the computer brought up the information. "Stargate Command, run by the U.S military and the current commander is General Hammond" said the girl reading the information the computer provided. "Computer give me all the history I've missed since I was asleep" said the girl and all the information was given to her.

It was a few days later when the girl decided to head for Cheyenne Mountain. She had parked her ship a few kilometres and walked the rest of the way on foot. She came to the main gate, soldiers were guarding the entrance to Mountain and she just walked up to them. "Excuse me I'm here to see General Hammond" said the girl and a soldier asked "who are you?" "My name is Sophie, I'm here to see him about the Stargate" said Sophie and another soldier said "I better ring the General."

General Hammond had called a meeting with SG-1 to tell them what was happening. "What's this about General?" asked Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond said "this morning a young individual who calls herself Sophie approached soldiers on the surface asking to see me about the Stargate." "What! How did she find out?" asked Samantha Carter and General Hammond said "she claims she is from the race who built the Stargate." "Your kidding, if she is I really like to meet her" said Doctor Jackson and Teal'c said "or base security has been compromised." "Dr. Fraiser is examining her we'll know soon enough if she is a Gou'ald" said General Hammond and Dr. Jackson said "or if she's telling the truth."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Dr. Janet Fraiser was running tests on Sophie. "I need a sample of your blood" said Dr. Fraiser and Sophie rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. "Now I need your name and date birth" said Dr. Fraiser and Sophie said "my name is Sophie Thath daughter of Jared, I was born in 64 A.D. My father's great, great, great grandfather came from the city of Atlantis. "

A few hours later, Dr. Fraiser was telling her results to SG-1 and General Hammond. "Well sir she's defiantly not Goa'uld, but I can tell you she is human. However her DNA shows that her ancestors evolved before us" said Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Jackson said "you mean their evolution happened before us." "I must speak to the President about our guest, dismissed" said General Hammond, SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meet SG-1. 

Sophie sat on the side of the bed waiting for someone to come get her. It had been two hours since she was in the infirmary. She hoped to meet the person in charge and explain who she was but so far nothing.

Just then the door opened and a soldier stepped in. "General Hammond would like to speak with you" said the soldier, Sophie got up and followed him down the corridor.

They entered the briefing room where General Hammond was waiting and SG-1. "I am General Hammond commander of the SGC and this SG-1 our flagship team. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" said General Hammond and Sophie said "nice to finally meet you, my name is Sophie and my people are called the Ancients."

"Did you come into contact with the Romans?" asked Daniel and Sophie said "yes, we taught them how to build roads." "Could you explain how you appear to be human both in appearance and philologically?" asked General Hammond and Sophie said "before life on this planet evolved we were exploring the galaxy and placing our Stargates on a thousand deferent worlds were we knew life might some day eventually evolve. My people evolved on another planet as for how we our like you we don't know, but we considered Earth our second home and you our cousins."

"Why are you here?" asked Colonel O'Neill and Sophie said "I'd like to join the SGC, there is a lot I could tell you about any planets you visit." "I would have to discuss this with the President. Meanwhile you'd be confined to the base" said General Hammond and Sophie said "I understand." She stood up and left.

"I don't trust her, sir" said Colonel O'Neill and Daniel said "well I think we could learn a lot from her." "Like the science behind the Stargate" said Captain Carter and General Hammond said "we'll see what the President has to say, dismissed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't sure anyone would read it. Hopefully the chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Unfortunately this story has hit a permanent writer's block and I don't think I'll ever finish this story let alone write a new chapter.

So sorry to anyone that has been watching this story five years but I can't seem to get anything moving on this story.


End file.
